User blog:TheFazDude/The O-Gs Episode 1
The following content involves two fictional characters arguing over trivial topics. The opinions of GD and Gary do not reflect mine. --- Grand Dad: What's up WBW Wiki Nation? I'm Grand Dad! Gary: '''And I'm Gary! We're the O-Gs! '''Grand Dad: '''In this series, we'll be taking a look at some stupid "this or that" questions and discuss them. '''Gary: '''Think of it like a Splatfest! Only with less actual splatting. Question 1: Toast or Eggs? Grand Dad says Toast. Gary says Eggs. '''Gary: '''I mean, toast is fine if you put something on it. Toast all by itself is just... dry. '''Grand Dad: '''Yeah, but why do we need so many ways to cook an egg? An egg's just an egg. '''Gary: '''And toast is just bread. Your point? '''Grand Dad: '''Well, at least my breakfast didn't come out of a chicken's poop chute. '''Gary: '...'On that topic, what do you think came first... Question 2: Which came first: Chicken or Egg Both Grand Dad and Gary say Egg. Grand Dad: 'If you wanna get technical, the question didn't mention if it was a CHICKEN egg. Dinosaurs predate chickens, and they hatched from eggs. Therefore, the egg came first. '''Gary: '''DUDE! Spoilers! I didn't get that far in my human research yet! Question 3: Ice Cream or Snow Cone? Grand Dad says Snow Cone. Gary says Ice Cream. '''Gary: '''Snow cones? Really, GD? '''Grand Dad: '''Despite their name, snow cones don't melt that easy, unlike ice cream. '''Gary: '''And when they DO melt, the cone gets all soggy and hard to hold! At least I can eat my cone! '''Grand Dad: '''Waffles aren't even that good. '''Gary: '''Don't change the topic! Ice cream has actual flavor! '''Grand Dad: '''And snow cone eaters have actual friends. '''Gary: '... 'Grand Dad: '''Gary, wait, I'm sorry, please don't cry, not here, Faz is gonna kill me, oh god oh fu - Question 4: Swimming or Sunbathing? Grand Dad says Sunbathing. Gary says Swimming. '''Grand Dad: '''Wait, can Inklings even get tans? Or swim? '''Gary: '''I don't think we can get tans, but we can swim in freshwater. I rest my case. '''Grand Dad: '...I don't think there's an actual argument to be had here. Next question! Question 5: Singing or Dancing? Grand Dad says Dancing. Gary says Singing. 'Grand Dad: '''Of course you picked singing. Just because the Squid Sisters sing, you picked singing. '''Gary: '''It's not just that! Singing allows you to get all your emotions out in a productive, and sometimes beautiful, way! '''Grand Dad: '''Either that, or Gary is trying to hide the fact he can't dance. '''Gary: '''I can dance! Watch this! ''Gary does the default dance. '''Grand Dad: ''STOP.'' Question 6: Honesty or Others' Feelings Grand Dad says Honesty. Gary says Others' Feelings. 'Gary: '''I don't disagree with you, GD. It's just hard to break the truth to people sometimes. '''Grand Dad: '''I dunno. You seemed to handle that with ease when you told 3 about your "backstory", wink wink. '''Gary: '...We promised not to joke about that... Question 7: Coke or Pepsi Both say Coke. '''Grand Dad: '''Finally, something we agree on. '''Gary: '''Yeah. Coke's good. '''Grand Dad: '''Mhm. Category:Blog posts